Event analysis currently involves receiving a large number of event reports that detail actors, methods of acting, and targeted assets. These event reports may be provided by multiple vendors and internal sources that present information in a generally unformatted manner (e.g., in prose form), or in different formats that are difficult to perform efficient information extraction upon.
The overload of event information written in prose form creates a fundamental problem of extracting meaningful metrics and dynamically presenting the metrics and their changes in real time. Therefore, a need exists to monitor event reports that are in prose form, analyze the event reports based on certain metrics, display the certain metrics in a digestible format, and dynamically update the displayed metrics as new event reports are analyzed.